Trash Overload
by Darsh
Summary: When Waya started displaying signs of maturity, meaning changing girlfriends as often as he changes his shirt, Shindou found himself struggling to grasp that very concept. They say puberty can be the excuse for everything, but can it really? Light BL
1. Load 1: Naomi

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or any of its characters.

Author's notes: Hello, everyone. I was playing around with this idea late last night and thought it would be fun to write it. The story below is what was produced after a day's hard work. If it's a bit coarse, then please excuse me. It will be updated in four short installments; I hope you don't mind. As you will find out, it's a Waya/Shindou thing, but very slight, not even noticeable until the end. Nevertheless, you have been warned. Please read and review!

**Naomi**

* * *

"…and then she had the nerve to say that I'm too goofy." Waya shouted indignantly, like that was the most absurd speculation in the universe. "Can you believe that anyone who plays Go as brilliantly as me is 'goofy'?" 

"I cannot, sir." Shindou replied in mock solemnity. "I would dare say that your maturity matches that of Touya Akira. Now, concentrate, will ya?"

"Thanks, but don't ever compare me to that uptight bastard again." Waya stared at the board intently, searching for any possible traps that might have been concealed in Shindou's irregular play. Moments later, he placed a stone that craftily ruined Shindou's shape.

"Trust me," Waya grinned evilly at Shindou, "you don't want me to concentrate."

Shindou merely shrugged.

"What's her name anyway? Is she still the one that you went out with last month?"

"Naw, man, you need to keep up. There is a line waiting and I have to give everyone a turn." Waya snickered and brushed the tip of his nose with his thumb. He glanced around the quiet Go salon, no, there wasn't any adoring fans gawking at him. All the same, he winked at the general public.

Shindou rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

It was a rainy weekend in the middle of June. Shindou had met up with Waya outside the usual salon to play a few games. They were attempting to keep a series of tied scores, trying to maintain a perfect balance between winning and losing. It was great for practice since it required immense control and careful calculation. With their frame of mind as sluggish as the steady rainfall, such an uncompetitive approach to the game was quite welcome.

Three matches into the Even Go marathon and Waya started ranting about his latest girl, or rather, his ex-girlfriend, Yumiko something.

"Look, the way I see it is that you need to find someone and go steady. Drop your mighty bachelor attitude because it doesn't really suit you." Shindou suggested good-naturedly, in every which way a sympathetic, loyal friend.

"Whatever you say, Shindou. We are like, what… sixteen and eighteen? We just don't go steady at this age. It ruins reputation." Waya brushed off the advice like he was brushing lint off his shirt.

Again, Shindou shrugged. They had finished their sixth game and he was busy counting the territories. Waya looked at his watch for the fifth time.

"I gotta go now, man. I have a date with… uh, Naomi?" Waya scratched his head.

"You don't know?" Shindou gaped at him in amazement.

"I lost track! No big deal… just need to check my calendar before heading out." Waya pushed back his chair and stood up. "See you soon, 'Kay?"

"Sure…" Shindou muttered. He looked down at the board once again. "You lost, you know."

"What?" Waya turned around, puzzled.

"You lost," Shindou repeated, flashing his dark glare at Waya, "by half a moku. It was supposed to be a tied game. Get it together and be careful next time."

"Sorry, Shindou," Waya looked at the board too, clearly nettled by his own carelessness. Then he disappeared out the door.

Shindou looked down at his hands. It got him confused. Why was he suddenly in a very bad mood?

* * *

**Author's notes:** Believe it or not, but that's really all for this chapter. I feel quite bad for the shortness but I assure you I will update very soon. Again, I would greatly appreciated it if you find it in your heart to review... however short it may be right now. 


	2. Load 2: Miki

Author's notes: Second chapter is here. I know they are all very short. It could even work as a one-shot, I think. Anyway, please enjoy and did I mention... review!

**Miki**

* * *

"How did yours go, Shindou-kun?" Isumi said. 

He was walking over to Shindou's station through rows of Gobans, some swept clean, others crowded with stones.

The room was buzzing with activity. Scattered groups encircled the Gobans, discussing the finished game. Many players were walking around, stretching their stiffed limbs, chatting with other pros, some were already marking their wins by the small table. Luck would have it that Waya, Isumi, Touya and Shindou all had a game that day.

"Great, though it wasn't challenging enough," Shindou looked up and grinned triumphantly. He wasn't bragging; just simply telling it as it is. He stood and brushed his pants. "I don't even need to ask about you, right?"

"I guess not." Isumi smiled. "I wonder how Waya did."

"Let's get him and go grab a bite to eat."

"Sure. He was there…" Isumi pointed to the left. Shindou's eyes followed to the crowded corner. Apparently, whatever it was that Isumi's finger aimed at, it wasn't the intended target. There were no signs of the auburn haired boy anywhere in the room. "Well, he was."

"Shindou, you did well on your game today." Touya's voice came from behind them. Shindou turned around and grinned cheekily.

"Touya, you bet I did, and yours?" Touya nodded in response and the answer was obvious enough.

"Hey, Shindou, Isumi… Oi, over here!" Waya came in through the doorway holding a cell phone. Shindou figured that he had just made a call.

"Waya, where did you go? Did your mother call? Is everything alright?" Isumi went over to him. He obviously noticed the cell phone too.

"Everything is fine; it's not even my mom. Hey, listen, I can't go to lunch with you guys today. Miki-chan just called and told me that she got coupons to a new fancy restaurant or something." Waya held up the cell phone and shrugged, looking considerably apologetic.

"You know that no calls are allowed during a game." Shindou said sourly, coming over with Touya in tow.

"I know. Jeez, Shindou, stop hanging around that guy so much. You are turning like him." Waya said to Shindou quietly, eyeing Touya with contempt. "I told her if she wanted to call, she could only call after the game, all right?"

Shindou frowned but said nothing. Waya waved at them and headed towards the door.

"See you, guys."

"You know, he does this a lot lately." Isumi commented, watching Waya's back moving away.

"I forgot there was ever a time when he doesn't do this." Shindou snapped.

Isumi and Touya both looked at him thoughtfully. Shindou turned away.

"We are all teenagers, you know. You don't see us going crazy over girls." Shindou continued angrily.

"Anyway, let's go get something to eat then?" Isumi suggested mildly.

"Yeah, sure; I have coupons too, you know. McDonald's." Shindou took out a few pieces of crumbled paper and showed it to his friends.

"Ah… how unfortunate for Waya." Isumi joked lightly, taken aback by Shindou's acidic tone of voice.

"Touya, you wanna come with?" Shindou turned to look at his rival.

"I'm sorry, Shindou. Ashiwara-san invited me to lunch, something about having coupons to a new fancy restaurant…" Touya excused himself quietly.

* * *

**Author's notes:** What do you think so far? Is everyone still remotely in character? Anyway, please come back for more! As always, review are very welcome.  



	3. Load 3: Kokoro

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or any of its characters.

Author's notes: Another update! I'm sorry again that the chapters are so short. I just thought it's easier this way so I don't need to explain scene changes or time gaps. Please be patient, there is one more chapter after this then we are done! Lots of love to those whom reads and reviews!

**Kokoro**

* * *

"Wow, this beach is gorgeous! It's been a while since we came here, eh?" Waya stretched out his arms to embrace the clear blue ocean. 

It was Monday, but none of them had anything to do. With no games scheduled for the day, school being out for the summer break, and the hot sun beating down on them mercilessly, Isumi declared that they were in a perfect situation for a relaxing holiday at the beach. Of course, the two younger pros agreed without hesitation.

"Not to mention all these girls. It will definitely be a blast, huh." Shindou said sarcastically while propping up an orange beach umbrella on the sand.

"Hey, that's my thoughts exactly. That one over there is cute, although a bit over tanned." Waya, apparently, didn't detect the irony. Or if he did, he did a great job ignoring it.

"Such nice weather too. It almost makes me regret bringing the portable Go set… seems like we shouldn't waste the scenery." Isumi unfolded a picnic blanket in the shade and took out the magnetic board.

"That's not it. It's relaxing to have a game or two in a beautiful place like this. It's like reading a book during a picnic or writing a story under the moonlight, or something." Shindou said, crossing his legs in front of the board, eager to start.

"If you put it that way," Isumi laughed, "then would you care for a game?"

Looking over at Waya, who was ogling at a few wave chasing chicks by the shoreline, Shindou sighed impatiently and nodded at the same time.

"Lookit, Shindou; hey, look at that one. Man, she was totally checking you out." Waya jumped up from his crouching position and punched Shindou on the shoulder. Shindou brushed his hand off irritably and refocused on the game.

Waya picked up a few strands of his own hair and studied it attentively. "Maybe I should dye it green or something. Isumi, what do you think?"

"I think you are overdoing it, Waya. Since when were you this interested in girls?"

"Since he found out that they didn't have the brains to beat him in Go, I bet." Shindou sniffed and stared at the board. Waya stuck out his tongue at his friends.

"Now, that's unfair. I know a lot of female pros who can beat Waya to a pulp." Isumi told Shindou kindly.

"Oh, I know that, but those are way out of Waya's league. He goes for the second or third rated ones. Like those." Shindou jerked his head randomly at a bunch of bikini wearing beauties who were playing beach volleyball.

"Your taste is not half bad, Shindou. I think I _will_ go for those." Waya walked forward and evaluated those girls carefully. "You guys call me when it's my turn to play, ok?"

With that, Waya ran off, planning to show off the muscles and strengths he had acquired in his spare time.

"I have had about as much garbage as I can take from that guy." Shindou slapped a stone down harshly.

"Maybe it's just a phase. Nothing we can do about it except to wait it out." Isumi said patiently, pondering about his next move.

"Well, he better get over it fast. I'm about to go insane." Shindou complained bitterly.

A well played game ended in Shindou favour and he began to relax, adjusting his bad mood to suit the sunny day.

"You guys, I'm back!" They heard an energetic call from Waya.

Shindou and Isumi stared as Waya led this curvaceous girl their way. She had big golden blond curls all the way to her waist. Her eyes were twinkling in the sunlight and her face flushed from the activity.

"This beautiful maiden's name is Kokoro." Waya said elegantly, adding a little elaborated bow. "But really she has an English name too… what was it again?"

"Jennifer." The girl replied in her soft voice.

"See, cool, right?" Waya beamed proudly.

"Nice to meet you, uh, Kokoro, uh, Jennifer." Isumi stood up to shake her hand.

"Please call me Kokoro." She gripped his hand lightly.

Shindou sat where he was and looked up at her disapprovingly. She nodded him a hello and he nodded back reluctantly.

"My name is Isumi, and this is my friend, Shindou." Isumi introduced Shindou along with himself. "We are both Waya's friends, and colleagues."

"Kokoro-chan wanted to see how we play Go, so I brought her along." Waya took a seat on the blanket and pulled the girl down beside him.

"I don't concentrate well with people watching." Shindou spoke up in a difficult manner.

"Oh yeah, since when?" Waya frowned at him, sounding skeptical.

"Now," Shindou retorted stubbornly.

"Well, fine, because you can take a break. I will play against Isumi." Waya flexed his fingers deliberately, ready to show off his talent.

As the time elapsed quickly, the game grew more complex. Waya's explanations died away and Kokoro's attention began to slip. Shindou sat facing the ocean, his mood getting worse by the minute. Isumi could sense the tension, but he concentrated on the game. When the end drew close and the players began to relax, Kokoro quickly excused herself saying her friends were leaving without her.

"I told you." Shindou said to Isumi when the game ended. "The girls who are attracted to Waya sure as hell knows nothing about Go or anything else intellectual."

"Watch it, Shindou." Waya lay down on the blanket and curled up to mourned over his lose.

Shindou and Isumi played a few more games before getting up to take a dip in the cool water. They watched Waya from afar and laughed at his expression when Kokoro stood to leave. Knowing their friend, he would be fine in no time. Sure enough, when they returned dripping wet to the blanket under the orange umbrella, Waya threw them both a towel and a rueful grin.

The afternoon slipped away peacefully. Shindou shut his eyes and relaxed, resting his head on a soft sand pillow. Isumi took out his mystery novel and flipped to a fresh page. Only Waya perched untiringly on the sand, keeping his dear friends updated on which babe had left the beach and which angel had descended upon it.

* * *

**Author's notes**: I hope you guys don't think that Waya is one perverted guy.. although that's the image I intended to give the eighteen year old pro in this little story. Another thing I think I should mention before we get to the end is that while this story does have a plot, it's merely a light-hearted thing without much wave, so to speak. There will be no dramatic climax and conflict to resolve the prominent problem, and while all these seem like step stones to something more... well, you will see if that's really the case. What I intended was for you to enjoy the ride, not necessarily what's at the end of it. I don't want to disappoint those who are waiting for a big story, but that's the way it is. Anyway, if you enjoyed it, please drop me a line. 


	4. Load 4: Hikaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or any of its characters.

Warning: Ok, I feel the need to say this again. This story contains **LIGHT BL** (as in Boy's Love, homosexual content, also known as Shounen-ai). In another word, there is a bit of Waya/Shindou. Now, those of you who had read this far and didn't seem to catch it, well, I don't blame you. I said it won't be noticeable until the end. Well, this is the end. So read at your own discretion and no hurt feelings or upset stomachs, ok? Great, carry on.

Special mentions: I would like to thank my first time ever beta, **Cynique**, for her wonder assistance on this chapter. I'm so honored to have her as a beta and I hope you will check out her awesome stories!

Author's notes: This is the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed; all that means a lot to me. I got a lot of suggestions and tips from the comments and I want you all to know that it didn't fly over the top of my head. I heeded everything you said and will try to make myself a better writer. Well, I won't keep you waiting, please read on. Oh right, I forgot… REVIEW ONE LAST TIME!

**Hikaru**

**

* * *

**

"Wait." Waya interrupted Shindou suddenly and reached for the remote control. "It sure is awesome that you have a television in your room, Shindou. I think Miss Japan is about to come on."

Shindou stared at him incredulously. They had just finished a game! It was the middle of the discussion. He was telling Waya about the patterns and the crumbled defenses and Waya went to turn on the TV. There was no way he could accept this. It was a bit much even for Waya.

"Is this a joke?" Shindou asked numbly.

"All right, sorry, I will wait until we are fully done, ok?" Waya put down the remote and turned back.

"You didn't use to have this habit." Shindou said scornfully.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't use to go brain dead whenever a girl or a bunch of girls were concerned." Shindou yelled spitefully, waving his hand in the direction of the TV. "I'm getting so sick of your crap."

"Shindou, I'm eighteen. I'm not going to feel ashamed for being attracted to females. It's the way it is." Waya said calmly, which was all the more unnerving.

"Then I guess I don't have to feel ashamed when I stop hanging out with you. I can't handle this. It's like we speak entirely different languages." Shindou looked at Waya. "I don't want to always be trying to understand you and your actions."

Waya looked down and played with his fingers. "What are you saying then?"

"I don't know… I really don't know. Go watch your TV." Shindou stood up and glanced at the game. He had won, but not by much. He was comforted by the fact that despite the way he acted, Waya still cared about the game and his performance. Dragging his feet over to the bed, Shindou sank onto the soft fabric and buried his head in the pillow.

For a long time, there was no sound. At least Waya had the sense to turn off the TV. Seconds, minutes ticked by slowly, until it seemed like Shindou was alone in his room, like the fight had never happened.

Finally, Waya sat down on the edge of the bed and shoved Shindou on the shoulder.

"Man, I'm sorry. I really am." Waya started nervously. "I got to thinking… maybe you are still too young to understand. I guess when I was sixteen I was also more interested in Go than in women."

"You don't understand anything at all." Shindou's voice came muffled from underneath the pillow.

"No, listen. I understand, you know, when you are not interested in something and someone keeps talking about it, it gets on your nerves." Waya started pacing around. "Maybe what we should do is, you know, either I start talking about it less, or like, I can get you to understand why I talk about these things."

"Shut up, I don't want to listen anymore." Shindou squeezed the pillow tighter.

"Shindou, look, I want to be your friend, ok? I don't just want to be a colleague or an opponent. I like spending time with you." Waya stopped pacing and knelt down by the bed. "I just thought maybe if we could…talk about it together, going on double dates and stuff, won't that be fun? Then you and I will both be happy right?"

"Bullshit." Shindou sat up and faced him. Waya was surprised to see the anger on his face.

Shindou could bear no more. He knew he had to cut Waya some slack. He didn't even know for himself what the best solution was. All he knew was that he felt angry when Waya mentions one of those girls. He felt disgusted that Waya had turned into such a flirt. It really was driving him insane. Now he was expected to play along, to take part in Waya's foul hobby, to enjoy it, no less.

"What do you want me to do? Damn it, what do you want from me?" Waya started to get angry too. "You want me to never look at another girl again? Is that what you want? I'm not allowed to talk to them, date them, think about them, at all? Jeez, why the hell are you being so unreasonable?"

"Who knows?" Shindou whispered to himself.

"Just… just what can make you happy?" Waya stared intently at him.

Shindou looked at Waya, paused, and then leaned over. He lowered his face until it was level with Waya's. Staring into his confused eyes, Shindou made a quick decision. You asked for it, he said silently. Before the older boy could protest or question, Shindou pulled him forward and planted a light yet insistent kiss on his lips.

"Maybe... it's this."

They gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time. All that Shindou could hear was their heartbeats, astonishingly unison. Waya blinked, and blinked, and blinked some more, then he shook himself alert abruptly and turned brightly crimson.

"Jeez, Shindou," Waya muttered, wiping his lips with his knuckles. "Jeez, man."

Shindou smiled weakly. Maybe that will shake Waya up enough for him to question his preference… but that seems unlikely.

"Well, at least that will shut you up about girls around me."

With that, Shindou flopped down on his bed again and turned his back towards the older boy. When the bedroom door creaked open and shut again, he let out the shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding and closed his eyes.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well, I'm yet to be sure if I want to give you permission to kill me, I'm still considering it though. I know it's kind of a sorry excuse for an ending, but somehow I felt like it's right. I don't know, maybe I will make a sequel or extend on this story, but that most likely won't happen unless I think of something really good. Despite everything, I hope you enjoyed it even a little bit. I look forward to your comments, no, really. 


End file.
